


Leaving Las Vegas

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Celebrities, F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, Las Vegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Two strangers meet in an airport reluctantly bound for Las Vegas and for very different reasons. So, why do they keep running into each other?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Comments: 23
Kudos: 37





	Leaving Las Vegas

**And I always knew I couldn't stay...so I had a dream that I'd just fly away**

**_LAX International Airport, Thursday 17:55pm_ **

“Do you think it’s possible to want to leave a place before you arrive?”

Caroline looks up wearily, surprised by the interruption but not so much by his question. It’s as if he can read her mind. Not that she wants to engage given her current mood but finds herself doing so anyway, deciding to blame the few glasses of vodka she’s already consumed.

“Do you always talk to strangers?”

“Well, now that you mention it my mother does frown upon that sort of thing, just don’t offer me candy or there could be real trouble.”

“I walked into that, didn’t I?”

“When my flight is delayed and I’m stuck in a bar at LAX, of course I have ulterior motives,” he notes, swirling the whiskey around his glass. “Although, from that tone I’m getting the impression my interruption isn’t very welcome.”

At least he knows when he isn’t wanted, even if she’s noticed an attractive abundance of untamed curls, stubble and an enticing pair of crimson lips in the process.

“You would be right,” she murmurs, thinking maybe he understands, until another more unwelcome and familiar interruption occurs.

“Excuse me, can I have your autograph?” 

Her stomach drops, frustrated that her baseball cap and dressed-down denim disguise has failed. She scribbles it hastily, her eyes downcast and willing him far away. Not because she’s a bad person but because now isn’t the most appropriate time.

Without a beat her neighbour on the accompanying bar stool speaks. “Returning or visiting?”

It’s something that seems like a simple and unobtrusive question but it isn’t. Not for Caroline Forbes.

“A bit of both.” 

She notes his inquisitive glance, his jaw twitching slightly as if maybe he understands her predicament. Or maybe she’s just hoping it’s the case.

“I’m visiting,” he offers simply. “Family obligations.”

“I can relate.” It’s just above a whisper and through pursed lips, almost like her publicist has force fed her the line.

“Well, maybe we have more in common than first thought.”

Caroline appreciates his confession, no doubt due to her unexpected autograph hunter. Maybe his father has died too but she really doubts it. Given they will never see each other again it probably doesn’t matter anyway.

**_1 hour later_ **

Caroline hates airplanes, so much so that rather than being relieved the delay is over she’s dreading the ensuing flight. Mainly due to the fact that she hates sitting still, especially flying somewhere she doesn’t want to fly. 

Stowing her hand luggage in the overhead compartment she quickly takes her seat, the smooth, black leather doing nothing to allay her nerves. She lays her head on the seat, closing her eyes briefly to block out the noise of the passengers boarding the plane and making their way busily down the aisle, one of the downsides to travelling in business class. 

She’d briefly considered coach but given the increasing interest around her at the moment Caroline knew that was a really bad idea. 

The only time she’d felt distracted from everything was with her mystery stool neighbour at the bar. Yes, he was extremely good looking with a side of British politeness, wit and something else she couldn’t quite pinpoint. The fact he’d barely blinked during the autograph episode spoke volumes. Either he didn’t care for celebrity or was not like the people she was forced to endure on a daily basis. She figured the first option was more realistic. 

“Hello.”

Caroline looks over, not expecting the tiny girl to be sitting beside her. Down to the blue eyes and messy, blonde pigtails, Caroline is having an unexpected flashback to her childhood. The little girl leans forward and attempts to place her doll in the seat pocket, but obviously it’s a little too far to reach. 

Caroline is far too shocked to react initially, it’s only when a familiar voice speaks that she is broken from her memory. 

“Well, hello there....”

“Lottie,” she whispers, leaning into the aisle briefly. “Don’t tell my mom, she doesn’t like it if I talk to weird people but, I dunno, you seem okay.”

“Well, thank you, Lottie.” He tilts his head curiously in her direction but also helps Lottie place the doll in the seat pocket at the same time. “You seem okay too and in a not so weird way. So, who’s this?”

“Rosemary,” she shares, gesturing to her doll. “We go everywhere together.” 

“Well, I’m Klaus,” he introduces himself to both child and doll and Caroline tries to ignore the slight warmth it causes, even if she has no idea why. “So, speaking of your mother...” 

Caroline can tell he’s looking in her direction again questioningly but right now she is rooted to the spot. It’s none of his business for the most part but given her aversion to particular familial bonds, especially the father-daughter kind it’s awkward. She has no idea how she was allocated a seat next to a child in the first place.

“I’m old enough to travel on my own. She just cramps my style.” 

Caroline can relate with that particular remark when it comes to her past experience of ‘parenting’. 

“Not me,” Caroline offers. “I’d never cramp anyone’s style, in fact I suggested Jack as a pre-flight aperitif.”

“Who’s Jack?” The little girl asks, looking between the two curiously. 

Caroline notices the stray smirk he sends her way before attempting to summon the flight attendant. 

“Jack is someone you don’t need to meet, not yet anyway. But now that you mention it, I have relatives that do the same thing.” He smiles. Caroline is once again trying to ignore him and that smile which she realises should come with a warning given those dimples. 

“Can I get some peanuts?” Her seat mate asks, breaking up their staring contest. 

“Looks like my daughter is making herself right at home,” another voice interrupts. Her concerned mother is immediately apologetic. “There seems to be a seating error, we are supposed to be together but I’m in 5a and...”

“I’m in 5b,” he offers, consulting his ticket in hand. 

“Oh no, of course,” Caroline intervenes, hoping he’ll agree to her proposition without too much fanfare. “We’d be happy to sit together, right?”

She can feel his blue eyes lock onto hers immediately, she even notes the slight smug undertones. 

Bastard. 

Caroline has no intention of arguing unless he decides to disagree. She figures it could go either way. But as he slides into the neighbouring seat without more than a word it is telling as it is curious. It’s only after they’ve taxied the runway and taken off that he turns to face her. Caroline has already been trying to ignore just how good he smells but can’t continue to ignore him if he decides to speak. 

“You so owe me peanuts and a shot of Jack.”

“And why is that exactly?”

“Well, given you practically pulled me into this seat, I’d say it’s the least you owe me.”

“Wow, someone has an inflated sense of himself. I did not pull you into the seat, that little girl needed to sit with her mother, I was just doing the right and responsible thing.”

“You couldn’t wait to get her out of this seat.”

“Fine, if I get you some peanuts and Jack will you stop talking to me?”

“Where’s the fun in that,” he offers. “I’m also a terrible flier, so I find conversation is the best way of dealing with my fear.”

“Of course you do,” she drawls. “I thought we made it clear in the bar that I wasn’t up for a chat.”

“Yes, but then you insisted I sit beside you, if that isn’t mixed signals, I don’t know what is.”

“Are you always so…”

“Charming?”

“I was going to say annoying.”

“Look, we don’t have to talk about anything in particular, in fact I don’t even need to know your name, love.”

“Seems like you’ve come up with one all the same,” she replied dryly. “Fine, I’ll converse with you, if only just to get you to stop haranguing me.”

“Harangue, now that’s a good word. So, when I saw you in the bar I had no idea we were going to the same place, let alone would be sitting together.”

“Small world.”

“Seems like it.”


End file.
